


I Feel It Coming

by bimmykimmy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Pollen, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/pseuds/bimmykimmy
Summary: alternatively, "alien goo and chill"





	

_\--_

_I can see it in your eyes_  
_'Cause they never tell me lies_  
_I can feel that body shake_  
_And the heat between your legs_

_\--_

 

“This forest is dense.”

“ _That’s_ the understatement of the year.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro’s voice intercepted Pidge and Lance’s chatter over the radio. “The quicker we are about this mission, the faster we’ll be able to get back to our lions and get out of here.”

The mission in question wasn’t necessarily a difficult one. Simple search and retrieve. A distress call had been picked up on the perimeter scan Coran laid out of the surrounding star systems. It was a small fleet of rebels—only five or six ships in size—who’d suffered devastating malfunctions in one of their larger ships. After discussing the situation with the crew members, Coran discovered that repairs could be done easily to their ship’s core; only problem was, they were fresh out of the materials they’d needed.

Allura, thankfully, was familiar with the substance the small rebellion fleet needed and ordered the Paladins to a nearby planet where the organic element naturally spawned.

The planet’s atmosphere was very similar to Earth’s, yet the terrain itself was…overwhelming to say the least. As they landed their lions, they were greeted with an immense expanse of what could only be described as a multi-colored forest. It was as if someone went haywire with the hue tool in photoshop on the entire planet. The foliage was dense and there were various types of vines and other forestry that made it difficult to land. There was a heavy fog over the tree line as well that rendered navigation otherwise impossible.

Shiro had been the one to make the decision to complete the mission on foot. With their communication lines open, he sent Lance and Pidge northward while Keith and Hunk went east. Shiro chose to head toward the mountainous area to see if his scanner could get a clearer reading of the element. Keith had argued against Shiro going alone, but it was in vain (like most of his worrying ended up being on missions). Shiro simply placed that reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder and told him to go.

Keith took his bayard out, clutching it carefully because he was _not_ risking dropping it into the abyss of foliage. Certainly it would disappear forever if he did. He heard Hunk’s small grunts of exertion behind him as they made their way through the thick brush.

“This is taking forever,” Keith complained while making a swing of his sword at some of the vines in front of him. It somewhat cleared a path, but it definitely felt like the vines grew back twice as full and strong with each step. “Is the scanner even working yet?!” he called over his shoulder to Hunk.

“Uhh,” came Hunk’s eloquent response. Keith looked over his shoulder to see the yellow paladin peering down at his holographic screen. From what he could see, there was a consistent straight line graph, which Keith was assuming was bad news. He sighed.

“Do we at least know what this stuff looks like so we can spot it with our own eyes?”

“Allura mentioned it’s like a giant root,” Pidge chimed in through the radio. “The organism grows to the size of large boulders.”

“And it’s colored like neon goose shit,” Lance added with a laugh but then suddenly followed by a yelp and the sound of snapping twigs.

“Be careful out there guys. This place has false ground everywhere,” Pidge warned her teammates on the radio before climbing over a bustle of vines to go help Lance back up onto his feet.

Keith stuck out his lower lip when the radio communication ended; thoroughly annoyed at this whole mission. Sure, he enjoyed helping those in need. It was what they _did_ as the defenders of the universe. But being errand boys was a far cry from protecting innocent bystanders from imminent danger. He couldn’t complain too much though. He was paired with Hunk, which was really rather enjoyable he’d come to realize. Months piloting Voltron together made it nearly impossible to become close to one another. Keith had learned a lot about his fellow paladins, and what he’d learned about Hunk was: he was probably the most genuine a person could be and kind of a joy to be around. Although typically Keith found it hard to do the whole…joy…thing, Hunk made it easier. It was really rather difficult to stay serious for too long around him. He simply brought a smile to his face. It was refreshing.

There was a small beep reverberating from behind him which caught his attention. He turned  his head quickly, but didn’t stop walking forward. The foliage crinkled beneath his boots, possibly cracking some sort of stick in the process.

“Did the scanner find some—”

“Yo, Keith look out!”

He first heard a louder cracking noise, then he felt the earth give away beneath his feet, lastly he could see nothing but blurs of oranges and purples as he fell into a dark cavern. The impact was less painful than he had braced himself for; it knocked the wind out of him despite this. He gasped strongly, painfully filling his lungs back up with air.

Around him his eyes were filled with vibrant colors. The surrounding vines and foliage looked like a painting brought to life and he could hardly sustain a gasp of disbelief at the raw…beauty of it all. Despite his aching tailbone, Keith smiled at such a sublime image.

“Keith!” Hunk yelled from above, his head peeking over the edge of the vine-invested cavern’s opening. “Keith! Are you okay, buddy?”

The red paladin raised his hand, “I’m good.”

He looked around for his bayard and saw it sticking out of some indigenous plant off to the side.  He must’ve dropped it in shock from the fall. He stood up slowly and that’s when he heard the shuffling from above. Keith peered upwards and watched Hunk climb his way down until he was close enough to hop the rest of the way to the bottom of the cavern.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Keith asked with a tone of incredulousness. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt a twinge of happiness. He lifted his hand, palm up, with the other on his hip. “You should’ve stayed up there. I _told_ you I’m fine.”

Hunk also lifted a hand and waved it while walking past Keith. “Yeah, yeah, I know you’re a tough cookie. Look!”

With a smile, he pointed to his scanner which had pinged a location of the substance.

Keith’s eyes widened as he stepped next to Hunk, grasping over Hunk’s hands to get a better look at the scanner.

“It’s right at the end of this cavern!”

There was a moment’s pause before he looked back up to Hunk who simply stared at Keith with an unreadable expression.

“What’s—oh,” Keith glanced down at their hands and quickly pulled his away. His ears felt hot and he cleared his throat rather awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Instead of responding to that little embarrassing blip, Hunk lifted his chin, pointing towards a thick batch of vines. “The scanner is reading traces of the substance just down this pathway.”

“Perfect,” Keith said while clicking into his radio. The display on his helmet’s eyeshield flickered to life. “Guys, we’ve found traces of the substance. We’re gonna collect it now. Any luck on your end?”

“Nada,” Lance responded, “but Pidge found a rock that looks like Coran’s butt.”

“What makes Coran’s butt distinctive?” Shiro’s voice came in after a bit of static. “Do you look at it a lot?” It was a genuine question.

 “Wh—No, it’s…never mind.” Lance trailed off. “We’ll just— we’ll just keep looking.”

Hunk held the scanner up, eyes narrowing at the readings. His gaze flickered from the screen to the rather impressively blocked off pathway. Bundles of vines and other obscure flora in an assortment of colors created a solid barrier between Hunk and Keith and the substance. At least down at this level, the fog was clear enough to see farther down into the cavern than just a few feet. Hunk leaned over and pushed some of the vines away to get a better look. He squinted and could just make out a grouping of large, root-looking plants. He smiled.

“That’s it!” He leaned back and looked at the barrier up and down. “We’re gonna need some of that choppy action you were doing before, Keith,” he called out over his shoulder.

“Way ahead of you,” Keith answered, already proceeding over to the temporary perch his bayard held. He studied it a moment. It was sheathed rather deep into a dark purple vine. The vine’s thickness was about as wide as Keith’s wingspan and around it were giant bud-looking things. Must’ve been some sort of alien flower, if the bright color of the buds was any indication. The purple vine was hard and looked rather sturdy, an impressive specimen as Coran would say.

Grasping the handle of his bayard, Keith tugged at it but it didn’t budge. He grabbed it with two hands and pulled, grunting at the exertion, but it still did not move.

“The hell,” he mumbled while bracing his foot up against the hardened soil of the cavern wall. He yanked at it again and it moved a smidge, but not nearly enough to loose it from the vine. Keith let out a small huff of anger. “Big man, help me out.”

Hunk blinked and peered over his shoulder before coming to his teammate’s side. He tilted an eyebrow at the bayard thoroughly lodged in the dark colored vine. That’s when he noticed drops of… _something_ oozing out of the pierced area of the plant.

“There’s some sort of pink liquid seeping out of it,” he said while leaning closer to the vine. “Gross,” he chuckled despite his personal goal of trying to stay serious on a mission.

“Well stop admiring it and help me!” Keith barked, “Uh, please…” He tagged that on the end after realizing how brash that command sounded. Adding _please_ made it a _request!_

Just as Hunk was about to straighten up and grasp the bayard, Keith gave it another impatient tug. It immediately came loose in an explosive release. The pink liquid sprayed out of the vine like blood from an artery.

The paladins both screamed as the assault caught them completely by surprise. The pink liquid showered all over them. Luckily, it was painless; the liquid did not have any acidic qualities.

However, Hunk had gone to step away from the vine only to slip on the oozing pink liquid that now coated both the ground and him. His inertia sent him flying forward into Keith, whose own wobbly stance launched him forward. This movement sent Hunk backwards again into the flowery buds surrounding the bleeding vine, crashing into them and opening up all the buds like a wound. A greenish mist sprayed into the air and it was very sweet smelling. Like a mist of sugary particles, ones that tingled against Keith’s tongue as it got everywhere.

Keith coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, offering the other one to Hunk. “You okay?”

Hunk groaned, rubbing the back of his head, and coughed as well. “Just knocked around a bit,” he grasped Keith’s hand and—unsurprisingly—instead of Keith being able to pull Hunk up to his feet, the pink liquid that slickened the ground made the action completely unsuccessful.

“Wait— _ah!!_ ” Keith felt his grip slip, and before he could stop Hunk, he was pulled down. The two fell into a pile of slimy limbs and exasperated groans. The pink liquid coated their entire bodies, sufficiently making it nearly impossible to gain composure again.

They wriggled around for a humorously (or at least Lance would’ve found it hilarious) long amount of time before Keith eventually pushed Hunk’s shoulders down, pinning him to the ground.

“Here, just stay put!” he said with an irritated grunt and used Hunk’s large frame as a brace to stand. Of course, the position this action temporarily put him in was quite…peculiar. He tried to ignore the warmth he felt on his face as he stood up. Finally able to separate from his teammate, Keith stood back and looked down at himself. The pink liquid coagulated into thick goo and felt _unbearably_ sticky. It dripped off of him in small clumps and stretched like taffy when he tried to shake it off his hands.

Hunk slowly stood up after him and made his own sounds of disgust as he unsuccessfully attempted to rid some of the goo off of his suit.

“Well, this is perfect,” Hunk said. The scanner continued to beep at the substance’s location, but the notes sounded slower and a bit off key. He looked down at it and pouted. “I’m pretty sure this thing is busted. There’s goop everywhere.”

Before Keith could comment he heard Pidge’s voice from above. They both looked up and the rest of the team was up at the opening of the cavern. Lance waved with a smirk on his face and Shiro looked _mildly_ concerned.

“Shiro found enough samples of the substance near the mountain base. You guys…okay?” Pidge said while reaching into her pack and pulling out an extendable cable.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Lance snickered as he grabbed the cable, looped, and braced it against a large tree stump.

Shiro tossed the cable over, “Anything hurt?”

“Just my pride,” Keith mumbled as he grabbed the cable and made a loop for his foot. The sooner he got off this planet, the faster he could take a shower.

\--

As if adding insult to injury—or simply more insult to insult—when the paladins returned to the castle they were greeted by a rather sheepish looking Coran. As it turned out, the fleet miscalculated what their actual malfunctions were and were able to fix their ship without the substance. They had taken off a little bit ago and the paladins couldn’t be contacted due to interference of the thick fog on the planet.

 When Coran apologized he glanced toward Keith and Hunk and flared his nostrils. He didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, we stink,” Hunk said it for him, matter-of-factly.

Keith felt his face flare up again, ears burning, and he simply left the main room to head towards their living quarters. He’d had enough for the day. First being an errand boy, then falling into a cavern, being covered with disgusting goop, all to find out that the errand they were assigned to had been completely pointless. What kind of ship ran on organic material anyway?! Don’t answer that.

Just perfect.

So glad.

SO GLAD.

At least he got to spend some time with Hunk. That was definitely a silver lining. The guy was impossible to stay mad around…well, Keith found ways to do that even _with_ Hunk around, but Hunk definitely made it more difficult to do so. Keith had thought about it a couple times; why he enjoyed being with Hunk so much. Never could really pinpoint a reason though. It wasn’t exactly something he’d ask Shiro either.

The door to the large bathroom hissed as it opened. The tiles that lined the floor were the same blue-tinted color of practically all of the castle’s interior. It was really rather soothing, even though Keith was shivering in disgust as he practically pealed the black, skin-tight fabric from his body. The pink goo had completely dried and it crumbled a bit as he took his suit off. His own BO mixed with the odor of…whatever that plant was…made him gag. He had to take a moment to recompose himself.

A shower was definitely needed and very much welcomed. It was rare for him to think so. Showers took time and time was precious for training and getting stronger. But he was definitely willing to spend _this_ time for a shower.

As he turned on the water he glanced at himself in the mirror. His face was still red and blotchy, and made his cheeks look like a baby’s. He leaned closer to the glass, poking at his cheeks softly and quirking an eyebrow. Despite being buttnaked, he still felt hot. He decided to turn the water a bit cooler than usual.

The water felt like tiny daggers against his skin, trickling down his tired muscles as the remnants of the goopy substance began melting off of him. The faucet showered him with a steady flow of water and he listened to the noise to let it sooth him. It made it easy for his mind to wander—thinking about Voltron, the Galra, but it soon mellowed out into more mundane thoughts. What day it was on earth, if his succulents had withered yet, what Hunk looked like shirtless.

Wait. What?

Keith shook his head, closed his eyes at the intrusive thought, and lifted his hands to his hair. He scratched his fingers through it, combed through and got the excess goop out. It tangled a bit but with more washing he was able to finally get his hair completely clean.

His face still felt warm …and the rest of his body was still just as hot as it had been when they first got back to the ship. It was hot, hot, and he felt his mind getting a little fuzzy.

With a small curse under his breath, he turned the faucet colder. The icy water stung and he gasped at the sudden plunge to polar temperatures, but it helped a little at least.

As he dried himself off, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was still on an adrenaline high. His body felt odd, off somehow, like he couldn’t calm down. His face was still beet red and upon closer inspection in the mirror, his pupils were dilated. There was something different about his eye color too, but he wasn’t certain enough. He’d had plenty of weird…body things growing up; figured this was another one of them. The mission must’ve really gotten him riled up. He brushed it off as such and wrapped the towel around his waist and he made his way back to his room.

\--

                _It’s so good, so good, he needs more. His toes curl and his back arches, writhing and shivering in ecstasy as the figure above him kisses him all over. Hot breath warms his skin as moans escape, breathing sensual words onto Keith’s lips._

_“A-ah…” Keith’s voice is a whimper, mewling desperately with wanton desire. “There. Do it there.”_

_Those large hands are on him, feeling, exploring, touching every inch and it feels like fire. Keith cannot stop himself from gasping, reveling in the pleasure._

Keith’s eyes cracked open and his blurred vision stared up at the short ceiling of his sleeping pod. His expression read that of confusion; brows furrowed and mouth open. There was a bit of dried drool on the side of his mouth and he scratched at it as he sat up. He couldn’t remember his dream, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was weird. He felt hot again, or still, and it must have been because of the dream. The irritating tent in his sleep pants only served as proof of this theory. He took care of it without so much as a sound or change in expression; a small huff here and there.

\--

At this point, Keith was annoyed. His mind still felt fuzzy, yet all of his senses seemed intensified. He could barely focus when fighting the bot on the training deck.

But the hairs on his arm stood on end, and the noises around him sounded amplified. He definitely didn’t feel like himself. The bot landed a blow, sending Keith flying onto his butt. He landed heavily with a loud grunt.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurt,” Hunk’s voice came as a surprise so early in the morning.

From where he landed on the hard floor, Keith looked over his shoulder. His shoulders quivered with his uneven breaths and he wiped at some of the sweat dripping down his jaw line.

“You’re up early,” he responded after a pause. His voice caught in his throat a little, like it was difficult to speak. He cleared his throat and stood up, mildly concerned with how fast his heart was beating.

Hunk shrugged and lifted what looked like a…weird combination of a radio and a blender. Or at least, that’s as much as Keith could make of it.

“I couldn’t really sleep,” Hunk admitted and looked down at his weird contraption. “I found this in one of the random rooms. Pretty neat, huh?”

Keith swallowed heavily. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, feel it in his throat. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything except Hunk’s large hands. The device in them looked so small in comparison as he fiddled with it a bit, probing at a tiny metal panel he’d opened. Keith felt his lids go heavy for a moment.

“Keith?” Hunk said again, his voice pulling Keith out of whatever stupor he was in.

Keith blinked and shook his head, refocusing on Hunk’s prying eyes.

“What? S-sorry, did you say something?”

“Are you alright?” Hunk asked and took a step closer to Keith, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The moment of contact felt like electricity shooting through Keith’s body, quickly rendering it numb and tingly. His knees felt weak and his head went dizzy. But it didn’t feel bad. It felt good, actually.

Really good.

“Woah dude, your face is really flushed,” Hunk said as he suddenly set down his radio-blender and pulled off a glove. He brought that ungloved hand to Keith’s forehead for a short moment, then to his cheek. “I think you have a fever.”

Keith felt his eyes close and he leaned into Hunk’s touch. Normally Hunk was like a walking furnace, but now his touch felt cool. Keith noticed his skin smelled really nice; something that made Keith feel at peace. Like the smell of a dark forest or sweet rain. Like honey or fresh cut grass. Whatever it was, he was very fond of it.

And his skin was soft, with patches of roughness no doubt hardened from endless hours of work. Hunks hands were but a mere extension of Hunk himself—soft and hard, warm and cold, sweet and savory—a walking contradiction that Keith was suddenly all too enticed with.

Then something awful happened.

Lost in sensation, Keith moaned.

It was soft, quiet, but unmistakable.

 His eyes popped open and his spine went rod straight. His gaze darted to Hunk with absolute horror written in them.

Hunk pulled his hand away just enough to hover off of Keith’s skin. His own expression was akin to complete and utter shock. His cheeks were flushed; an unconscious response, Keith imagined.

“Um,” Hunk began but Keith did not let him finish. He bolted out of that area faster than his lion could’ve ever taken him.

He booked it straight to his room. The door slid closed with a soft _swish_ and he pressed his back to it, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

His heart wouldn’t calm down.

\--

Keith sat with his face in his hands for an insurmountable time. He wasn’t going leave his room. Not now, not ever. Ok, eventually he would have to. But it wasn’t going to be any time _soon!_

When his butt had gone completely numb, he straightened out his legs and let his hands drop from his face.

“What the hell is wrong with me,” he mumbled and played the scenario in his head for what felt like the millionth time.

He couldn’t remember what he’d been thinking, if he had been thinking at all. He only remembered feeling good and wanting more of Hunk’s touch.

It was a sentiment not _too_ unfamiliar to Keith, if he was completely honest with himself. But he had never felt it that strongly. Hunk was refreshing, as he’d thought so before on the mission. And Keith had come to terms with his attraction to Hunk and was determined to downplay it until it blew over. That was the plan anyway. What happened earlier was absolutely not according to plan. It was like his better judgment was sidelined by something else. What it was, he could not say, but it was powerful and instinctual. Something extremely visceral and something he’d definitely _never_ felt before.

He lifted his hand to the back of his neck, pressing his palm against it. He still felt hot. Maybe he did have a fever. An alien virus that was gnawing its way at his brain, slowly turning him into a walking fever dream.

The door to his room suddenly slid open and Keith fell backwards. He let out a short yell as it happened. He laid there blinking up at Shiro who looked down at him with a comparable expression.

“Why are you on the floor?”

“Why _aren’t_ you on the floor?” Keith snipped, got up and walked further into his room, unable to look Shiro in the eyes.

_He knows._

“Hunk…” Shiro started and Keith bemoaned, plopping down on his bed and falling backward.

_Yep, he totally knows._

Shiro paused only a moment before walking into Keith’s room, letting the door close behind him. “Hunk told me you weren’t feeling well. I wanted to check up on you.”

Keith’s eyes stared up at the top of his sleeping pod as Shiro sat down next to him on the edge of his bed. He felt the mattress dip.

“Is that all he told you?”

“Is there…” Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed, “Is there something else he should’ve told me?”

“Nope,” Keith said with a _pop_ of his lips. A sense of relief washed over him like a tidal wave. At least he didn’t have to have some sort of awkward talk with Shiro.

“He said you have a fever.”

“Yes.”

There was another pause and Keith heard Shiro sigh. It was one of those ‘I wish you would open up more but I’m not going to force you because I love you and I know how you prefer privacy’ sighs. Keith smirked a little. He and Hunk had a secret that Shiro didn’t know.

Wait. Why did that even matter? Since when did he care about something so trivial?

“Get some rest,” Shiro finally said and patted Keith’s knee before standing again and leaving his room.

Keith decided to go to sleep and hopefully wake up with memory loss of some sort.

\--

                _“Oh God, oh God,” Keith throws his head back as the moans left his mouth as sweetly as a song. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, submerged in embers as his cock throbs between his thighs._

_Between those thighs bobs a chestnut head of hair, perfect in Keith’s hands as he tugs, urging for more._

_“Hunk, you’re so good at that,” he whimpers again, toes curling as he feels Hunk’s tongue flatten against the underside of his shaft. He lulls his head to the side, biting at his lower lip._

Keith suddenly opened his eyes and glared at the wall, face set in stone. He remembered his dream this time and it was all he could do not to keel over and die of embarrassment.

What was he, _14?!_ Who still had dreams like that at his age?!

He sat up in his bed, noticing that he had kicked off his blanket at some point during his…vivid dream. He groaned sleepily and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. He wasn’t sure what time it was but he knew he needed to walk this off. Whatever this was.

Throwing his legs over his bed, Keith got changed into clean clothes (Lord knows he soiled the ones he was wearing before) and headed out towards the endless hallways of the castle.

\--

Judging by how quiet and empty the castle was, Keith assumed it was “night.” Or at the very least, the castle had been thrown into auto-pilot as everyone went to sleep.

Keith made his way around the castle, letting his feet take him wherever they felt they needed to go. Maybe he’d stop by his favorite spot and look out the window to watch the stars they passed. His mind was still fuzzy, and the lingering heat across his face continued to annoy him. He still felt so off. Something needed to be done, to get this feeling out of his system. He just didn’t know what he could do.

Except, he did.

Keith stopped suddenly, staring down at his feet with a blank expression.

He knew what was going on; deep down inside of him, he understood what this all meant. He didn’t have the voice for it, nor the thoughts to actually confirm it, but he knew what was ailing him. It was like a never-ending pull, a desire so powerful that he could hardly stand it. The instinct was palpable too and it grew stronger by the second.

The words finally echoed in the back of his mind.

_Find Hunk. Find him._

Keith turned down a hall, on autopilot much like the castle.

Keith felt his senses heighten and his heart pick up speed as he rounded a corner. In the kitchen a soft light shined out into the hallway. Like a moth drawn to a flame, he made his way toward the kitchen.

Hunk was in there, reaching up into a compartment that now acted as his spice cabinet.

Keith stood at the threshold, eyelids heavy and hand delicately placed on the metal doorframe. The redness on his face had deepened, reached up to his ears and spread down his neck.

Hunk turned suddenly, sensing Keith’s presence.

“Hey, Keith,” he said unsurprised, as if he knew Keith was going to come meet him, and went back to his cooking. “I couldn’t sleep again, so I decided to figure out which spices didn’t double as a mix for Altean cement. Wanna help?”

He turned and lifted the spices in his hand, smiling wide.

“Keith?” he asked again when Keith simply stood at the doorframe, staring at him. A chill went up his spine, goosebumps rising on his arms. “Uh, Keith? You’re giving off a scary movie vibe and it’s freaking me out. Are you still sick? You should go back to your room and sleep. Don’t worry about me I’ll—”

“Don’t you feel it?” Keith said suddenly and stepped into the kitchen.

Hunk made a small _eep_ noise and held the spices up almost like a defense shield, but there wasn’t too much dedication behind his actions.

Keith walked closer, eyes narrowing as he noticed a similar flush across Hunk’s face; though Hunk’s own eyes found everything except Keith’s, wildly avoiding contact. Keith noticed how Hunk chewed at his lower lip, like he was fighting off some hidden urge.

“You _do_ feel it,” Keith said with more conviction as he rounded the counter, fingers sliding against its cold surface. “The heat, the pull.” Hunk may have been a lot better at hiding it than Keith had been, but Keith knew the truth. Hunk wasn’t so good at pretending now. Call it luck or coincidence, but it was now of all times that he let his guard down. Why he had put up a guard Keith didn’t know. Why Keith himself _hadn’t_ put up any guard he’ll never know either.

Keith’s deep eyes stared directly at Hunk, pupils blown and growing wider.

Hunk swallowed heavily and scooted around the counter, keeping himself as equidistant from Keith as possible.

“Y-yes,” he finally said. “I’ve felt it since…since we got back from our mission.”

Keith suddenly felt his whole body relax, filling with that same feeling from morning. He shivered a little. His fingers slid across the counter again, circling flirtatiously as his mind was taken over by a wonderfully delightful haze.

“But, but I really think we should talk to Coran about it, man,” Hunk continued, “What if we’re dying?”

Keith’s lips melted into a smile and he leaned his whole body forward to rest on the counter, cheek in his hand. He hummed and blinked slowly. He felt good. _God_ , so good.

“Does it _feel_ like you’re dying?” he asked with a drunken giggle. He swayed his hips, arching his back just enough so his ass stuck out perfectly for Hunk’s view.

Hunk took the bait and glanced at Keith for only a moment, lips flattening into a thin line as he continued to fight off what Keith was quite eagerly giving into.

“N-no it doesn’t,” Hunk sighed suddenly, his voice edging on wistfulness. “It feels, _heh_ , pretty awesome, actually.” He laughed, expression loosening for only a moment before going stern again.

“Mmhmm,” Keith hummed and closed his eyes, soaking in the odd sensations running throughout his whole body. Damn, since when did it feel this great just to be next to Hunk?

"But Keith, that doesn’t mean it’s a _good_ thing _,”_ Hunk’s voice was steadily losing its persuasive tone, not against Hunk’s will either. “I think that alien flower goo did something to us.”

“We should have sex,” Keith said and lowered his head onto the cold countertop. It felt so nice against his inflamed cheek.

There was silence. A pause that filled the quiet air with—not uncertainty—just patience.

Keith opened his eyes again and peered up at Hunk, shifting a little awkwardly against the counter to get a good look at him.

Hunk stood there looking down at Keith with another unreadable expression, eyes looking like they were lost in a far off place.

“Okay,” he said after their brief staring contest.

Keith perked up, lifting his head off the counter.

“Yeah?” he asked with a smile. “You want to?”

“Yes,” Hunk’s voice was rich, deep, and unlike anything Keith has ever heard before. Another shiver ran up his spine.

Hunk rounded the counter and hoisted Keith up over his shoulder before Keith even had the chance to stand up straight.

He felt weightless in Hunk’s strong grip; giddy and eager. His hands spread along Hunk’s back, feeling the strong muscles move as Hunk carried him. It was surreal, this situation, but Keith didn’t have any other thought on his mind other than Hunk.

_Hunk. Hunk. Hunk._

God, he could say his name all night.

He planned to.

\--

Reaching Hunk’s room left them both desperate, hungry for each other’s touch. Hunk placed Keith down on the bed and Keith’s lips were on his within seconds. They melded perfectly together, and Keith loved how soft and plump Hunk’s felt. He tasted sweet too, an eerily familiar sweetness he couldn’t exactly place, but he would gladly associate it with Hunk from here on out.

Hunk pressed forward into the kiss, guiding Keith to lay back. Keith felt himself melt into the mattress as Hunk straddled him; large hands pressing onto his abdomen, rubbing along his tight muscles before roaming to his hips.

“H-Hunk, I feel kinda…” Keith’s breathy voice came out as soon as their lips parted, in desperate need for air. “I-I’ve never been this…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He simply wrapped his arms around the back of Hunk’s neck and shifted his hips a little on the bed.

Hunk’s own breath was close to a pant, and his face was shades darker. His glazed, heavy lidded eyes glanced down at Keith. Keith felt Hunk’s grip on his hips tighten just a bit.

“Does it hurt?” Hunk asked. His deep, lust-coated voice sent shivers down Keith’s spine; to which Keith let out a small moan.

He bit into that moan, shook his head, and then chuckled. “Boners don’t hurt, dude.”

“I know that! It’s just…your pants. Well, they’re tight. Even on days when you aren’t incredibly hard.” He smiled coquettishly.

Keith narrowed his eyes, removed his hands from Hunk and brought them to his pants, unbuttoning them as quickly as he could; desperation staring to take control of his basic motor functions.

“Th-then, I’ll just…dammit…I’ll just take them… _off!”_ He was struggling.

Hunk chuckled and the sound made Keith pause.

“It’s okay. Here,” he said as he helped Keith tug his pants down his legs, past his ankles, off, and tossed across the room. They fell to the floor and slid a little ways. “Better?”

Keith glanced over at his pants then back up at Hunk. He squinted in the dim light of Hunk’s room. Were Hunk’s eyes always pink? Like, glowing pink?

“One more,” Keith said instead of commenting on this alarming shade of iris. He brought his hands to the black elastic band of his briefs and tugged. He shimmied out of his underwear as Hunk sat back and took off his own clothes.

When the last layer, Hunk’s shirt, was off and tossed away, Keith reached up and pulled Hunk down to him again. They kissed, deep and hungry, and it was entirely not enough.

Keith pulled Hunk more, wanting to feel his weight press against him despite feeling a bit of resistance from Hunk. He knew his teammate was probably trying to not _entirely_ crush Keith, but he wanted to feel as much of Hunk as possible. Hunk’s skin against his felt like tiny licks of fire; like in his dreams but so _so_ much better. He reached between them, hand grasping Hunk’s cock. He shivered at how large and slick it already was. Definitely better than a dream.

Hunk tilted his head back, mouth opening in a gasp. Keith’s fingers slipped against it easily; precum dribbled out in copious, probably unnatural amounts.

Keith looked down at Hunk’s cock and felt his own twitch. He bit his lip as he jerked Hunk off a little more; his own hips arching upward impulsively.

“You’re huge,” Keith whispered.

“Ah—t-tell me something I don’t know.” Hunk’s voice was huskier than ever and Keith could barely keep it together. He watched Hunk’s own hips thrust forward into his hand; eyes closed and mouth open in tiny gasps. Hunk reached down too, rubbing Keith’s erection with as much ease as Keith had had. Keith’s dick fit perfectly in his hand, slick and hot, as he moved his wrist in tiny circular motions up and down the shaft.

 “Hunk, please,” Keith whimpered, grabbing Hunk’s attention immediately. “More.”

That was all Hunk needed. They both knew what Keith wanted; it was like their minds were on a bizarre instinctual connection.

With a low grunt, Hunk took Keith and flipped him over so his stomach pressed against the mattress. Instantly, Keith lifted his ass; a moan passed his smiling lips.

Behind him, Keith felt Hunk’s shift on the bed, leaning over to grab something. When he heard the small pop of a cap, Keith shivered in expectation and lifted his hips further. His leaking cock throbbed, dripping precum onto the mattress.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hunk said, suddenly close behind Keith, grabbing Keith’s ass. “Ready?”

Keith’s mind was on fire, his senses ignited more than he’d ever felt, and they drank in everything that was Hunk. He made a gurgled mewling sound, embarrassing as it was, and nodded desperately.

He heard Hunk hold back a moan of his own as he pressed a lubricated finger into Keith. The pressure was tight and Keith felt himself stretch a little painfully at Hunk’s thick finger. This was nothing though. Not really what he wanted.

“N-no, Hunk, please. Just…”

“Shh, not yet.”

“Aren’t you feeling it though? Hurry! I feel like I’m going explode.”

“I know, I know. Hold on, Keith.” Hunk laughed, “You know, I’m trying my best here not to push you into the mattress and go full throttle.”

Keith gasped as Hunk’s finger crooked just right, and he pushed back against the pressure.

 “ _Mmm_ , I wouldn’t stop you,” Keith smiled and turned his head, trying to find a more comfortable position.

He heard Hunk grunt again and he smiled wider, knowing that triggered something in Hunk. Something he had still been fighting all this time. Something Keith gave up long ago, back in the kitchen.

Hunk pressed in two fingers, moving more quickly, spreading Keith open as much as possible as quickly as possible. By three fingers, Keith was a shivering, whimpering mess.

“Hunk, stop, please. I don’t want this anymore. I want…I want,” he pressed his face into the mattress, reaching forward and grabbing onto the pillow, squeezing it hard. “You.”

Keith smiled in relief when he felt Hunk’s fingers pull out. His hand came to Keith’s waist, lifting him up just a little as he slicked his cock with lube.

“Y-yes,” Keith whispered in a breath when Hunk pushed into him, deep and thick. It burned, painful, but it was so damn _good_.

Hunk was all the way in, thighs pressed against Keith’s ass. He let out a drawn out groan and shivered at the tight warmth around his cock. He leaned forward a bit, kissing Keith’s back, his shoulders, as they stayed like this for just a moment. They adjusted to the position, basking in what deep down they’ve both wanted for what felt like an eternity.

“Shit,” Hunk mumbled before he straightened up again, bringing both of his hands to Keith’s waist as he began to thrust. Slowly all the way out, slowly all the way back in. Eventually he settled into a steady pace, increasing speed as they both got comfortable. “Y-you’re so good, Keith. Perfect.”

Keith simply moaned in reply, his mind far too gone to have any sort of verbose response. Hunk hit him perfectly, over and over, in a rhythm that had Keith’s thighs shaking. He was almost seeing stars. His own cock leaked and twitched. They moved together; nothing but moans and gasps as their ecstasy and instinct took full control.

They reached climax together, first Keith then Hunk immediately after. They both shivered and rode out the sporadic waves of their high. Their chests heaved and Keith felt an odd ache in his heart that he couldn’t be bothered with now.

Hunk pulled out, cum dribbling down Keith’s ass and thighs. He let out a deep breath, relaxed and sedated. Then he brought his mouth to Keith’s ass and thighs, licking up the excess. Keith shivered when his tongue found that sensitive ring of muscle.

“W-wait, I’ll take care of that,” he said, reaching behind and stopping Hunk. “In a bit.”

Hunk peered up at Keith, smiled, and nodded. Instead, he crawled up next to Keith, who turned to lie on his back, and cuddled up close.

They laid there for a long while, drinking in each other’s presence and warmth. They teetered on the edge of falling asleep, feeling their highs slowly fade away into a postcoital glow.

Although, it was more than that. The high faded, and faded…and _faded_. Past postcoitus. Past drowsy satisfaction. It faded into something so very real; something very grounded in reality that wasn’t jaded by heat or want or wet dreams. Keith, with his head resting against Hunk’s chest, blinked up at the ceiling, feeling as if clouds in his mind were clearing.

He sat up suddenly, eyes wide and he grabbed the bed sheets that had wound up bunched near his waist. He clutched them close to himself and stared down horrified at Hunk.

Hunk laid there, eyes just as wide, although his hands were behind his head. His face was red as a beet and his eyes were dark brown. No pink, no glowing. Just plain ole Hunk brown.

“Um,” Hunk started. “We just—”

“Yeah.”

“Why did we just—”

“I don’t know.”

“How did we get here?”

“I don’t _know_.”

“I remember what happened but I don’t…remember actively _making_ the decisions. It feels like a movie.”

“That’s pretty accurate, yeah.”

“We should…probably tell someone about this.”

“Do we have to?”

“Wh—Keith!! Of _course_ we do!” Hunk sat up, a little too fast and he bumped his head on the top of his sleeping pod. “ _Ow_. Th-This was,” he rubbed his head, “More than just an unexpected turn of events!”

Keith couldn’t deny that. He pressed his lips into a thin line. He suddenly shuddered at the dripping sensation coming from his rear end. He closed his eyes tightly. His heart wouldn’t stop beating against his ribcage.

“I _told_ you something weird was going on with that pink goo stuff we got on us!” Hunk said as he scrambled out of the bed. As if sensing Keith’s uncomfortable situation, he started picking up their clothes. “Here, let’s get dressed and I’ll help you to the showers.”

Hunk sat off to the side in the bathroom as Keith cleaned himself in the shower stall. Hunk prattled on about how he knew he was right about something weird going on. He even went so far as to claim his theory of them dying being also true.

Keith pushed open the shower curtain in a huff.

“Hunk, we aren’t dying, and we are not telling all of this to everyone!”

Only a little bit of persuasion, Keith was able to talk Hunk down from explaining the _exact_ events to Shiro. They kept their story simple, constricted to details that wouldn’t warrant too much inspection from their leader. Mostly, just kept out all the messy details.

The next day, Shiro took in their story with eyes that grew ever wider. By the time they got to… _that part_ …Shiro’s cheeks flared up a bit.

He held a hand up and cleared his throat.

“R-right, I see your point. We should…I mean…I’ll talk to Coran. Or m-maybe Pidge? She might know…what to do.”

Hunk glanced over at Keith, whose horrified expression hurt him more than he’d admit.

“Just leave out the sex part,” Hunk said. “She took a sample of the pink goo. I’m sure she’s already run plenty of tests on it.”

“I just want to know if whatever happened won’t happen again.” Keith said suddenly and Hunk’s gaze fell to the ground.

Keith knew these words were not his true feelings and he knew they also probably sounded harsh. But his heart wouldn’t stop fluttering around Hunk. This was no good, no good at all. That plan mentioned way, way before? Nope. Gone. It was totally out the window forever.

\--

“It wasn’t the goo, it was the puff of mist that came from the buds!” Pidge exclaimed as soon as Keith and Hunk entered the room. They both exchanged glances, not having the nerve to speak to one another, then looked back at their teammate.

If Pidge noticed this interaction, she didn’t make it known. Instead, she wheeled her chair to her extensive research on the pink goo samples she had pulled off of Hunk.

“You guys said the budding plants and vines you fell into gave off a weird green mist as you fell into the goo, right? After some preliminary analysis, I was able to decode its genetic makeup. Looks like it was basically the equivalent to pistils and stamens.”

Keith had no idea what that meant, but his throat felt like it had a vice grip around it. Just being around Hunk now…after…what happened. His mind was entirely jumbled.

“So, what’s the damage?” Hunk asked. Keith glanced at him quickly, noticing the steady expression he had.

Pidge smirked knowingly and spun in her chair to her ‘patients.’

“The mist had trace particles of something similar to pollen on earth. But if my analysis is right, which it probably is, it mixed incongruently with the DNA of humans to cause odd effects.”

“Odd…effects?” Hunk was the one to speak again.

“Have you guys noticed anything weird? Any redness or overheating? Irrational behavior?” She adjusted her glasses, the light flickering off of them for just a moment. “Strange urges?”

 Keith felt his spine straighten and his face explode with an embarrassed heat.

“Uh, well. I wasn’t getting very much sleep,” Hunk pitched in. “And I think Keith had a fever.” He glanced over at Keith for a moment and exchanged a silent ‘just go with it’ look. Keith was still speechless and flustered. Thank God for Hunk’s surprisingly perfected ability at faking being alright. It was a hidden talent of his that came as a surprise, honestly. Keith wasn’t a fool; he knew Hunk had been much stronger through this entire fiasco. Keith couldn’t hold eye contact him for long though. Not without turning completely red.

“Y-yeah, but I’m fine now.” Keith mumbled to his shoes. “I don’t feel hot anymore.” He almost winced at his own poor choice of words. He couldn’t stop the images of a few night prior from flashing in his mind.

Pidge leaned back in her chair, pursed her lips, and hummed thoughtfully. After a moment more of her peculiarly skeptical staring, she sighed. “I guess since Keith’s body mass is smaller, the effects were only a little bit worse than Hunk’s. Aw man, it would’ve been cool to study severe effects.

“W-what sort of _severe effects?_ ”

Pidge shrugged and made an ‘I dunno’ noise. “Alien plants’ sex organs dispelling a weird mist would’ve had a pretty interesting reaction in humans, but I guess I was wrong to hypothesize that. Thanks for getting me into this whole xenobiology thing, Hunk! Who knew it could be this fun!”

“Sure, no problem...”

When Pidge turned back to her holoscreen to do some more calculations, both Keith and Hunk smiled nervously.

“S-so, anything that might’ve been weird about us was _entirely_ the alien pollen?” Keith finally worked up the courage to speak. He didn’t like the way his voice quivered a bit, but it would do.

In the wake of controlling his embarrassment, he hadn’t noticed how hurt Hunk looked upon hearing this question.

“The loss of sleep and fever, right? Yeah, that was all the pollen. Looks like you guys lucked out.”

“R-right, yeah,” Keith widened his eyes and lifted his brows to his hairline. “Lucky is…a word for it.”

 Pidge merely lifted her eyes momentarily from the screen before going back to her work.

By the time Keith really came to his senses—that is, was able to feel like his heart wasn’t going to explode from this secret they now shared—he realized Hunk had left. He took one last look at the incomprehensible jargon on the holoscreen and left the room, turning down the hall to go…do something; anything to set his mind straight. It felt like he was underwater again.

\--

Sitting alone in one of the many corridors, Keith looked out the large window. It stretched from floor to ceiling, plastering the endless depths of space like a painting hung against the wall. The entire corridor was silent and still; he liked it that way.

So when Hunk walked up from behind, slowly, and wringing his hands nervously, Keith was not surprised. He didn’t sense Hunk like he had been able to before, thank goodness for that, but he had a feeling this encounter was sorely needed.

“Um,” Hunk started quietly and brought his hand to the back of his neck anxiously. “We should probably talk about what happened, right?”

Keith nodded with his eyes still set forward, wide pupils drinking in the millions of glittering starlight. It had been a couple days since the incident. If you could call it that; Keith had been. Although, it felt wrong to do so. Hunk and he had kept their distances, not wanting to make it awkward for the other. What happened had been…a fluke; a weird happenstance where both Hunk and Keith were not their selves.

At least, that’s what they had agreed on.

 Keith wasn’t so certain anymore.

It had been harder to avoid Hunk than Keith originally thought it would be. He thought maybe it was the alien pollen still in effect, but when he asked Pidge about it _very discreetly_ , she assured him that it would be completely flushed out of his system by now.

Despite this, he still felt odd around Hunk. And it wasn’t the type of odd feeling you get when you accidentally sleep with your teammate under the influence of alien substances filtrating in your bloodstream. It was that same attraction he had wanted to burry many times before. The attraction he wanted to ignore and pretend didn’t exist for the sake of their team.

Hunk sat down next to him, not too close, but at a comfortable distance. They sat there for a moment, letting the silence between them settle the air. After a while, Keith sighed and turned to Hunk and opened his mouth to speak. Hunk beat him to it though.

 “Look Keith, I have…um, I have to tell you something. After what happened, I feel like it’s pretty important. Just to, uh, I dunno, clear the air or whatever.”

Keith was a bit taken back at how apologetic he looked; eyebrows knit tightly on his brow and teeth chewing at his lower lip.

“I do too,” Keith responded quietly as he turned a little to face Hunk. He couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in the blue lights filtering in through the windows from the ship’s thrusters. Keith’s expression dropped a little. He knew why he still felt odd around Hunk. He knew why he used to chalk it up to ‘I tolerate him more than others.’ He sighed. “But…you go first.”

Hunk suddenly made a strange whiny noise and slapped his hands over his face, hiding and burrowing as much as he can away from Keith as he mumbled into his palms.

 Keith’s eyes widened a little.

 “Uh, Hunk.”

“The truth is…I…Augh, _crap_ …I’m sorry.”

Keith knew what was coming. His heart sank a little. Hunk was too nice of a guy to drop Keith without a proper conversation. Keith was prepared. It was okay, he’d be okay. They were a team. He could bottle up his feelings, he was good at that.

 He just hoped Hunk would be gentle about it. _Just say anything but ‘hate,’_ he thought.

“I like you.”

“It’s okay, Hunk. I understand if you don’t want to be around me anym—wait, _what?_ ” Keith blinked roughly a thousand times and turned fully toward Hunk. “What did you just say?”

Hunk kept his face in his hands and shook his head.

Keith felt a small breath of air, almost a laugh, leave him as a small unbelievable smile tugged at his lips. He brought his hand to Hunk’s shoulder.

“Hunk—”

“I’ve liked you for a long time…” Hunk removed his hands and looked up at Keith, who had leaned in closer than he realized. Their noses practically touched and they looked straight at one another with equally shocked expressions.

Keith’s breath left him for real this time at the sight of Hunk’s shining eyes; glazed with the budding threat of tears. Before he really had time to stop himself, he leaned forward more and closed the gap between their lips.

Like a bolt of electricity shooting between them, Keith immediately jumped back as their lips touched. He slapped his hand over his own mouth and felt his entire body flare up in heat once again.

“I-I-I-I,” Keith stammered uncontrollably and moved his hand away from his mouth. It fell to the surface of where he was sitting and gripped tight. “Oh my God, I’m sorry! You were just so close, and, and I just…I don’t know. I’m—”

Hunk lifted his own hands, palms facing Keith placidly. “Whoa, Keith, it’s okay. It’s alright.” His voice stayed steady, soft; probably a voice he’d used on himself countless times.

They sat again in silence, hundreds of unspoken questions spinning around them. What eventually surfaced was from Hunk.

“So, is it okay if I take that as ‘I like you too’? Or was that still the pollen talking?”

Keith chuckled, embarrassed but more at ease than he was mere seconds before. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Looking back out the tall window, he responded, “I do like you. And it’s not the pollen. Pidge gave us the clear, remember? I _like_ you, Hunk, and it’s the kind of like that leads to things that just happened. Sans pollen.”

Hunk laughed too. “Well, that’s a weirdly redundant way to put it.”

Keith shrugged.

“I guess piloting Voltron with you made me realize how cool of a guy you are. I couldn’t exactly tell Lance about it—the guy’s in love with the idea of love. I…I was trying to find a way to tell you,” Hunk continued as he scooted a bit closer to Keith. “I mean, I wasn’t really sure how you felt about _me,_ so I didn’t want to make it awkward.” He laughed again and shook his head. “Look how well that turned out.”

“I wasn’t exactly clear on how I felt, so it would’ve been weird no matter what. I couldn’t talk to Shiro about it because…well, I don’t actually know why I didn’t. The guy smuggled in a porn holovid for me at the garrison.”

“No way! Shiro did that?!”

Keith chuckled. “That’s a story for another time. What I’m trying to get at is; I didn’t know exactly what I wanted to _do_ with my feelings. But now…Well, as long as we are both on the same page now, then I see no harm in what happened between us.”

Hunk nodded. “Maybe we can start over?”

“Mm, yeah. That’s probably for the best.”

Hunk straightened his back and cleared his throat. They both stared forward out the window to the galaxy.

“I like you.”

“I like you too, Hunk.”

“Can I make you dinner sometime? No strings attached. You can even sleep in your own bed.”

Keith laughed, eyes sparkling in the starlight, and glanced at Hunk briefly. “Yeah, we can take our time.”

Hunk glanced over at Keith too; only for a moment. He smiled softly, a warm blush spreading across his cheeks, and he looked back at the wondrous expanse of space.            

**Author's Note:**

> I took one for the team and wrote the heith sex pollen fic that no one except for me wanted.
> 
> I basically listened to the song by the weeknd ft. daftpunk on repeat while writing this
> 
>  
> 
> [♡My Tumblr♡](https://bimmykimmy.tumblr.com/tagged/myart)


End file.
